Jolly Roger (Wish Realm)
|color = Brown |visitors = Black Beard *Henry Mills *Hook |employees = Hudson the Cook *One Eyed Jack *Smee |beento=Wish Realm |firstmention=Tougher Than the Rest |firstappearance = Eloise Gardener |latestappearance = Breadcrumbs}} The Jolly Roger is a vehicle featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the seventh episode of the seventh season. It is the Wish Realm version of the Jolly Roger. History To help his daughter Alice escape the tower she has been trapped in since her birth, Hook makes a deal with the imprisoned Rumplestiltskin in the Wish Realm, agreeing to free him in return for his help. Rumplestiltskin tells him of a fish hook capable of shattering any prison, which is in the possession of Captain Ahab. At a tavern, Hook meets up with his old friend Smee, who offers to return the Jolly Roger to him. Hook declines and instead wagers the ship in a dice game against Ahab, however, Hook wins the match and claims the fish hook as his prize. Later when Hook and Ahab compete in a pistol duel at the harbor, the Jolly Roger is docked nearby. Some years later in the Wish Realm, when an old and haggard Hook learns that a hefty reward is being offered by the royal family for Princess Emma's safe return, he corners the man whom he believes is responsible for her kidnapping. Emma, however, quickly stops Hook from harming her friend by knocking him out before teleporting him back to his ship. Many years later while Henry is seeking a grand adventure in order to obtain a ring to propose to Cinderella and impress her, Hook presents a map to Davy Jones' Locker, a place with hidden treasures, and formulates a plan for the both of them to sneak aboard the Jolly Roger in the Wish Realm and seize the ship from Black Beard, who took the sea vessel from Smee some time ago. However, this is all a ruse that Hook has set up with Black Beard and the crewmen, including Smee, in order to provide Henry with the excitement of danger and heroism he is looking for. After hiding themselves in barrels on the ship, Henry and Hook finally come out once they are at sea. They confront a nearby crewman, who reveals himself to be Smee, and find out from him that there is perhaps only one other pirate on the Jolly Roger who are still loyal to Hook, making their plans of a coup not very likely. Black Beard plays his part in capturing Hook and Henry as hostages, intending to use the map to claim the treasure for himself, before killing both of them. On the ship deck, Hook, Henry, and their accomplice Smee are in restraints as a huge treasure chest is retrieved from Davy Jones' Locker for Black Beard to examine. Black Beard opens it to reveal a horde of jewels, and he takes a particular shine to the Star Sapphire, which Davy Jones once gifted to his pirate bride. As Black Beard is monologuing to his crew, Hook breaks his restraints on a nail before freeing Henry and handing him a weapon, encouraging him to get the ring. Henry successfully fights his way through the pirates on the deck before reaching Black Beard and making him forfeit the ring. However, Black Beard expresses knowledge of Henry's quest to impress his bride, confessing that the whole situation was a set up, except for the treasure which Hook promised to split with the pirates if they helped him. As Henry tells Hook a fake adventure has no purpose for him if it's not real, a storm breaks out but even as Hook steers the ship away from it, a massive whirlpool keeps tailing them. Henry, realizing Davy Jones wants his ring back, commands Hook to get the ship close to the undertow. He then climbs onto the bowsprit and returns the ring to its watery grave by throwing it into the whirlpool, causing the circular vortex to finally close up. }} Trivia |-|On-screen Notes= On-screen Notes *The Jolly Roger is featured in the title card for "Breadcrumbs".File:716Title.png *The seventh chapter in Henry's storybook novel is called The Jolly Roger.File:716BookPages2.png *The Jolly Roger appears in the United Realms,File:722JollyRoger.png but it is not known whether this is the Wish Realm version or the original version. |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *The opening shot of the Jolly Roger sailing at the Wish Realm sea in "Breadcrumbs"File:716JollyRoger.png is stock footage of the real Jolly Roger in Neverland from "And Straight On 'Til Morning".File:222JollyRoger.png The same shot was used in "The Heart of the Truest Believer".File:301JollyRoger.png **A wide shot of the Jolly Roger in the scene where Davy Jones' treasure is hoisted onto the ship in "Breadcrumbs"File:716JollyRoger3.png is stock footage from the scene where Hook and Liam first set eyes upon the real Jolly Roger in the Enchanted Forest in "The Brothers Jones".File:515ShesTheFlagship.png Another wide shot from the scene, where the Jolly Roger is struck by lightning,File:716LightningStrike.png is a darkened version of a shot of the real Jolly Roger sailing on the seas of Neverland in "The Heart of the Truest Believer".File:301Ocean.png Appearances References }}